Upside Down
by lostmoonchild
Summary: Because they tend to turn her world upside down.


lostmoonchild: Just a little drabble that I wrote for fun and out of boredom. It's a lot shorter than my normal one shots but there really wasn't much that needed to be explained. My first OHSHC fic so please excuse me if it's pathetic. Also, I've been running on little sleep (pathetic excuse, yes, but true) so there may be some grammer errors but I thought it turned out okay for being written while I was half asleep.

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC so don't sue.

* * *

><p>Upside Down<p>

The first time her world had been turned upside down was when her mother passed away. She had stopped eating breakfast and tried almost desperately to put her world back to the way it had been. Only when she realized that her world was never again be the exact same did she give in and begin doing what she had done before once again.

After her mother's death, after she had finally come to terms with the fact that her world wasn't going to be the same way ever again, Haruhi made certain that there would be nothing to ever change her world like that again. Her world couldn't ever be turned upside down again. She hated it when her world wasn't exactly the way she had set it and she hated it when people tried to turn it upside down over and over again.

She had been proud of herself when she got accepted into Ouran. She was the only student that had gotten in with her family's finances the way they were but as long as she stayed on top in her classes, she'd never have to worry. Her scholarship would be safe but only if she kept her world the same and studied as hard as she could.

At least until she stepped foot into the third music room only to be harassed by Tamaki. In her attempt to escape from the group of insane boys, she had accidentally knocked over that damned vase and became the club's dog just to repay the debt. Then she became a host upon their discovery of what lurked behind the glasses.

Every day her world was turned upside down by whatever scheme they had devised for club activities. Every day she fought to turn her world back to the way it was supposed to be only to realize that she had absolutely no control. Whether she liked it or not, the boys in the Host Club were becoming an important part of her world.

There were times when they annoyed her to no end with their tactics but she couldn't bring herself to hate them. She supposed that they were like goofy brothers that thought she needed to lighten up a little bit. They didn't understand though that she didn't like it when her world was constantly shifting so it was upside down. She needed everything to be the way it was or else there wasn't anything for her to hold on to.

Then that day came. Tamaki announced that the Host Club would be disbanded. She had been numb upon the announcement while the others tried to figure out _why_. Haruhi hadn't realized until that announcement that the Host Club, that the boys that seemed to take an almost sadistic pleasure in driving her up a wall, were all a major part of her world. Studying was good, yes, but they had made her realize that school wasn't just about the books. School was about having fun with classmates and friends.

On what they thought was the last day of the Host Club's existence, they fought tooth and nail to bring back Tamaki and make him see that they liked the Host Club. They each needed to make him see that they were joking in their complaints and she was no different. Yes, she wanted to spend time studying but she enjoyed being with each one of them.

Her world had almost shattered again but it had been saved by tape and glue at the last minute. It took that to make her realize that her world was no longer turned upside down by the boys that had become her friends and while she still tried to keep her world settled down, she knew that they would always be an important part of the world that had so long ago been turned upside down.

* * *

><p>lostmoonchild: Yeah, it was probably a bit of crap but it's my first OHSHC fic so I think I'm allowed a bit of room. Anyway, read and review, flames will be used to melt the spring snow.<p> 


End file.
